


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 9

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 写在文前：普天同庆濑名泉求婚成功！！
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 4





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 9

**听见你的声音 Chapter 9**

by lattice

“来住吧，日后带你录入指纹。”

十月下旬月永宅，长子怔神半晌，双手接过濑名递来的钥匙串。与濑名的情感纠葛尘埃落定后，他终于得闲搬出老宅。暂没有置备新房产的打算，出租房尚未谈妥，便将濑名的别墅当落脚。他斜睨着容光焕发仿佛登门接亲的濑名泉，安抚哭泣的小琉可，料到此行与往日的远游大相径庭。

——れおくん不必和我置气，何必迂回折腾。金属串漾起绿眸中灼灼的光，濑名泉旗开得胜地笑，连同母亲的游说，月永レオ本不坚定的心神果然动摇，而趁他晕乎乎地遨游濑名宇宙，当事人煞风景地开口：“れおくん也是我家的主人——是说，若是我今后出国进修，还要劳烦れおくん时常洗扫。”

好哇，果然把我当作工具人。月永レオ一脚踩上他锃亮的小皮鞋，堪比调情的力道依旧让濑名泉煞白了脸，对着未来丈母娘与小姨硬生生挤出一个得体的微笑。友善相待，互相体谅，レオ不按时吃饭还请泉君多照拂云云，濑名泉逐条点头应允。

“太小瞧我了，分明是我去照顾被资本家压榨得弱不禁风的濑名！——疼！你们就这么放心让这个魔鬼把我领走吗！”

张牙舞爪的小猫被狠狠捏起脸颊，妹妹被逗得破涕为笑，母亲忍俊不禁道：你们感情果然很好。公认的伪情侣相约装聋作哑敛着火——那我们出门了？他试探直视母亲的绿眸，却因几近夺眶的泪水而躲闪。濑名泉会意地推门解围，作曲家向父亲紧闭的屋门投去不甘心的一瞥。待到与地铁站十米之隔，拖着行李的濑名敏锐地回身，打断他如影随形的落寞——

父亲不知何时站定在自宅门前，为儿子遮风挡雨的机缘只余短短百米的目送。他一瞬被酸涩难明的心绪席卷，并在数不清古井无波面庞的细纹时愈演愈烈，父子一场三十年，与尘世形影相随的天堑，白发自父亲的双鬓上攀，自己却始终僵在原地，美名其曰秉承艺术家的孤高，实则是块不懂人间法则的木头。

对他道别吧，濑名泉轻声道。月永レオ如梦初醒，向不善言辞的父亲挥手，恍然想起自己曾同样注视濑名被地铁口吞噬，亦曾欣喜又畏惧地眺望点滴成长的妹妹，回溯至悠远的年岁一家人乔迁新居的期许，他在庞杂时空中达成迟来的顿悟。父亲点头致意转身离开，年岁的重负压得他佝偻蹒跚。作曲家眷恋地望去，而后直视前方，终生不再回首——为什么要和解，怎样才能和解，不曾有一瞬的释然，却同过往艰苦卓绝的怨怼诀别。

事后月永レオ自我调侃，彼时的作曲家仿佛行将出嫁哭哭啼啼的新娘，而哪有新娘会落魄到因自己与丈夫的座驾全部限号而将地铁当婚车的。新郎官将唯一的位子让给他坐，全程手握拉环深情款款地望来。作曲家的泪水被自尊心逼回，接过濑名的纸巾掩去酸涩的眼眶：濑名不要看我，我又没哭！

“没有，我近视加散光。”

濑名泉满面无辜。自幼熬夜借月光作曲却仍视力上佳的月永レオ咬牙切齿，憋出一句不留情面的佐证：“哦，濑名鼻尖卡粉了。”

——什么！趁濑名泉翻找镜子时作曲家向前回溯，他设想过自我斗争的告终会是怎样惊天动地的光景，却不知是刹那一瞬吃饭喝水般的平易。将形式看得过重大可不必，一如总有粉丝期盼他们再度合作——合作真的重要吗？新瓶装旧酒未必有好结局。譬如他们逛宜家时逢上的两位女粉丝，濑名言语周旋间保持营业微笑，略微不耐烦地低头看腕表。这也是濑名为何不愿跳槽去电视台抛头露脸，除却想证明不靠脸他照样是top，亦不想任私生活沦为大众茶余饭后的谈资，唯独与作曲家的cp营销习惯成自然，签名与合影都坦坦荡荡。

月永レオ一时辨不出二人的粉籍。而得益于濑名泉的耳濡目染，今次的作曲家对粉丝放出官话：比起是否会与濑名先生再度合作，曾经合作的时日独一无二、无可复制。也算真心话，镇定之余发觉濑名的颊侧久违地烧起来。嗑到糖的女孩子捧着签名欢天喜地，果然超烦人的，濑名泉念念有词拉低帽檐。

“哼哼，凭濑名的外形当个模特或演员，吸引一票小姑娘完全不在话下！”

怀抱梦寐以求的宜家大鲨鱼，他乐此不疲地调侃——れおくん才是完全不怯场，还会呜啾，宾至如归嘛，当个偶像什么的，れおくん想必更适合。对方从善如流，将他一股脑丢进购物车的各类家装分类码好。再至尴尬无比的乔迁第一晚，七点半闹钟响起，整夜辗转反侧的月永レオ摇醒濑名泉，称要立刻收拾行囊搬回studio小住。

——以我对れおくん粗浅的了解，若你铁心要走，大可在我醒之前悄悄溜掉。睡眼惺忪的美男一语中的：说吧，反悔的原因，为什么抗拒与我同床，只因为与我尚且不是恋人吗？作曲家随口打了马虎眼，又凝神端详濑名泉天然去雕饰的美貌，果真不忍弃他而去。一通交涉后濑名泉让步，称可提供一间让月永レオ负责装潢的次卧——毕竟要帮濑名看大门，我这个“下人”怎么好意思忝居主卧！濑名泉双手无奈摊开：我不是这个意思……

不知真假听不懂玩笑，作曲家只得咂舌作罢。五小时后月永レオ抚着咕咕作响的肚皮：比起我给濑名看大门，濑名不妨投入我麾下！就像她们经常写你被我包养，虽然我不是富婆是富公！——休想，免谈，你怎么整夜不睡还活力充沛，狠心折断他的橄榄枝，濑名泉再度拖着长腔来捏他，看着文绉绉手劲却极大。打闹之际月永レオ的肚皮悠久绵长地叫了一声，回音嘹亮直直将濑名泉气笑。气急败坏的作曲家一步上前挽上他的胳膊：成功了，脸红传递……！

点了肉丸意面与冰淇淋，兴奋地发照片给小琉可。濑名泉躲闪着不愿出镜——放心，虽然今天濑名妆容完美，但我不想让小琉可看见你！嗯嗯行行好好，濑名泉答得敷衍，托腮瞧他风卷残云。他的确饿了，晨起濑名泉逼他吃下的全素三明治完全不顶饱，这就是维持美丽的代价吗？人群嘈杂间濑名双手交握面露不悦：我不喜欢人多的地方，一定要在这里吃吗？

“我看见你没吃相的模样就饱了，明明早上你也吃了鸡蛋和三明治，果然橘色物种从猫到人都很能吃呢？”

言辞尖利，唇角却堪称宠溺地上扬，月永レオ不止一次被他这般盯得发毛：之前濑名带我去的那些上流餐厅，味道也就一般般。每每途经那些高档装潢，都会勾起鸿门宴般的恐怖记忆。被濑名不怀好意从头打量到脚，嘴角都要绷裂了！

“什么不怀好意……れおくん家大业大，自己没少出入那种场合吧。”

“唯独与濑名一起让我不自在！”

什么嘛，濑名泉念叨着，却笑意不减。来，濑名给我和娜塔鲨酱合个影！他放下刀叉搂着鲨鱼，想好了骑士的帅气pose，四目相会却霎时四肢僵硬。

“‘娜塔鲨酱’是什么东西，れおくん连自拍都不会吗？ ”

“是我的宝贝美女鲨鱼！我相信濑名的品味，小琉可常说我拍照太直男了！”

——你也承认你品味有严重bug吗？这时候又来奉承我了。如此叹气，濑名泉仍是举起调好滤镜的手机，不愧是口嫌体正直。没错，我品味的确有问题，不然也不会瞧上你，月永レオ暗忖，复而抬眸：“开始了吗？”

“已经结束了。”

——帮你P一下发给妹妹酱吧？月永レオ兴味阑珊放下鲨鱼，学着隔壁情侣舀一勺冰淇淋递去，谁料濑名头也不抬。他不领情也罢，作曲家担心起照片的成品，没摆任何绝杀pose，若是撼动自己在小琉可心中威风凛凛的骑士形象——虽说或许一开始就没有这种形象，而濑名泉狡黠的笑意愈发让他发毛：“不用担心，很可爱。”

“娜塔鲨酱多可爱！濑名还不想让我买——”

“我是说你。”

“喂！你这……！”

“哈哈，这样的れおくん就很好，正常又自然——妹妹酱回复我了。”

“妹妹酱？那可不是你的妹妹。”

“迟早会是。”

——想得美！他一把扯过手机：月永レオ面红耳赤搂着鲨鱼，堪比二人大头照的CD封面的尴尬，唇边黏着酱汁。小琉可回复了一个兔子表情包，而这副糗样她绝对八成大概或许从未见过，他捉着濑名难得温顺的手摆弄手机，撤回不了覆水难收，咬牙切齿点开图库删个干净。

“我没有把你照片设成屏保的雅趣。”此地无银的濑名泉悻悻然收好手机，用纸巾替他擦去唇边的污渍，“上帝给予天才的恩惠格外丰沛，可我不在的话，れおくん要怎样自理呢？”

“我的天才禀赋不会轻易挥霍殆尽的，再说我不是拎包入住你家了吗？”

“还不够。只是这种程度，我怎么才放心得下你。”

——让我去看大门的人才没资格说这话呢！待他们满载而归，濑名在厨房鼓捣半晌解决午饭，床具的组装月永レオ坚持要主导——我的床，我出的钱，我乐高经验丰富。行吧，将C位心不甘情不愿地让出，濑名泉戴着眼镜踩着椅子拆卸空调，脖颈围着条擦汗的毛巾，较海蓝色老头衫还更地气。

“为什么不让我帮忙？这些事我从小习惯了，必然比れおくん经验丰富。”

他自信满满回绝濑名，让对方专心清洗空调，自己手持螺丝刀仔细对照说明书，发现比堆积木繁琐复杂得多。不出片刻双手后撑颓然后坐，心想我和濑名搭配干活一定不累。环视由濑名洗扫到一尘不染的客卧，方知甚少有人会勤谨恭敬地顺遂他的孩童性子，亦步亦趋附和他跳脱的思维。深秋万里无云，日光透过窗棂淌在灰发，搅乱他视线的汇焦。他又定睛去瞧濑名后背洇开的块状水渍，心生畏惧却又心向往之的，时光碎片里涤荡着熟谙的气息，是与人一同组建家庭的错觉。

感性的作曲家吸吸鼻子，起身为大汗淋漓的人递水，条件反射抚着因猛灌而呛咳的后背。照料大病初愈的濑名已是习惯成自然，监督戒烟也算卓有成效。多少因为爱吃过苦头，或许如此的二人拼合在一同才算完整——不输主持节目时追随你行踪不定的inspiration的辛苦。濑名泉递还水杯，面露疲惫。

“感谢你有一腔热忱，但濑名要习惯：爱上我是件格外劳心费力的事。”

“れおくん终于有自知了吗？”

“怎么，濑名反悔了？

——你知道我不会。丢下平易的一句便忙于手头活计，一句无心之言胜过所有华丽情话。良久，作曲家红着脸：“……我妈说明天想来一趟。”

“欢迎，但我那时有工作，只能辛苦れおくん一人招待了。妹妹酱也来吗？”

“大概吧。”

烦人的家伙不在，无人可掩去自己锋芒。他附和着濑名的“真遗憾”，生怕他为讨好家人临时折返，大和抚子般叮嘱他好好工作，深感自己如贤惠的家庭主妇，虽他从未把“好妻子”当成人生目标，今后亦不会为濑名泉而折腰，他满怀flag地想。翌日午后母亲大包小包独自前来：琉可下午有课，我来看看你住的地方。泉君工作忙，你中午吃了吗？

“共进午餐后我亲自送他出门的，”为半信半疑的母亲端茶倒水，月永レオ拍着滚圆的肚皮，面不红心不跳将她领向一尘不染的主卧，途经inspiration满溢的居室——贴纸覆了半墙，一团被子摞在单人床，星球床单滚得皱巴巴，鲨鱼横亘在枕上。知子莫若母，他由母亲暂缓的脚步开始心虚。先前严词拒绝濑名买双人床的提议，若不悉心装点总会显得空落。或许濑名独居惯了生活又寡淡，他整幢别墅都显得空无人烟。好在母亲转而监督他精进厨艺，潜移默化灌输“好妻子指南”。

“刚搬来就和泉君吵架了？”

没有的事，月永レオ心虚地答。今晨刚因挤牙膏方式而大动干戈，最终对方咬牙切齿道：我承认抬杠抬不过你。情情爱爱说的好，嘴上却从不饶人。生活习惯与作风迥异，浑身是刺的二人相性差极了，不指望濑名那点好感经时日磋磨能余下几斤几两。

“你经常惹泉君生气吗？”

“不会。”

“他把你赶到小房间去睡了？”

“……怎么会呢。”

他否认三连。告诉母亲等于小题大做，有恃无恐时即便濑名生气也无妨，无需那般谨小慎微，仿佛沦落至亟需这份爱才能苟活于世——曾经也的确如此。他闷声以对母亲的提点，将难得不糊的煎蛋装盘，“做饭是基本生存技能，我早已掌握了……当真有精进厨艺的必要吗？”

归根到底他反对女性苛刻的生存法则，不愿小琉可重蹈覆辙沦为第二个母亲。世人眼中月永レオ的胞妹免不了与豪门贵胄联姻，而身为哥哥早早铺路让她无忧无扰不为生计所愁，人生走向任她在广阔天地间自行决断，而非冠以夫姓拘于婚姻的牢笼，抑或像她没用的哥哥半被迫地找个同性搭伙。

“为爱人亲手准备便当是幸福所在，为你做一餐一饭的泉君想必也认同。”

月永レオ骇得差点丢掉餐盘。少女般旖旎的台词似乎不应出自母亲之口。他身为男人却漂亮得过分的脸孔是遗传自母亲，而今望向她风霜的面庞，揣度她示以心爱之人的羞赧模样，才意识到她也曾是拥有绮丽神思的少女。以小辈的视点极难揣测她与父亲的婚姻，而会让儿子意外至此，可见年岁家庭与所谓“爱情”之残忍。

“我不知琉可怎样想，但……与母亲不同，我不想顺应期待成为濑名的‘好妻子’。所谓‘留住他的心’，我不屑于去习得这些伎俩。”

而立之年的月永レオ已不会就地抱头翻滚，但必定急呼呼地向濑名讨说法：这些烦心事都是濑名的错。又觉得他罪不至此，那就是濑名以外全人类的错——归咎于人类社会并非无理取闹，社会学家著书立说对此各有说辞。

——你们爱彼此吗，朝夕相伴当真带来幸福吗？并非感情热烈的家庭，亦或近乡情怯使然，家人间向来羞于言爱。月永レオ斟酌措辞：“我已不是那个把‘我变成这样都是你们的错’挂在嘴边的臭小鬼，我也逐渐……理解与感激父亲。我敬重你们，但不代表我会亦步亦趋成为你或父亲般的人。爱与幸福从来不是，更不该只有一种形状。”

他并未告会母亲：如父母所料，与濑名共度的时日已然升腾起他重建亲密关系的勇气与信心。母亲不多言语，只将谜底埋藏在岁月中待他挖掘研习。待到偌大的别墅只余他一人，月永レオ戴起耳机，望向风云诡谲的夜幕，伴着濑名的时评吃完一人份晚饭，想起母亲的嘱托，便顺手为濑名做一份蛋包饭。待到听众朋友们下期再见，窗外已然风雨交加，骇浪呼啸着卷起渔船。

——临时有会议，れおくん先睡。点击已读，月永レオ将蛋包饭覆上保鲜膜放入冰箱，搂着鲨鱼抱着ipad钻入被窝。缀满兔子与月球的窗帘盈盈扑闪，零星音符被卷入一场秋雨一场寒——九点就哄我睡，当我是幼儿园宝宝吗！他闷闷地起身关窗，装作不经意瞥向山脚处濑名容身的广电大厦，逆着暴雨融化的灯火上循，顶端的电视塔尖闪着泠泠微光。

雨滴成缕从外窗滑落，折射来不安定的色泽，伴着繁杂无序的乐音，携着灵魂在这副光景中奔向濑名。作曲家喜爱发酵灵感的下雨天，前提是牵挂的人在室内，或许早先洪洞淹死八人的新闻过于震慑，劫后余生中他开始尝试领略共情是多么玄妙的生理反应——果然都怪濑名！他一个猛子起床穿衣，突发决定再次cos霸总，按照烂俗言情的展开，他必然要买好热腾腾的夜宵驱车去接，行至玄关一个闪雷劈得他僵在原地，指纹锁滴一声开启，对方侧过身收雨伞，对视的一瞬如炸毛的猫。良久，濑名断断续续啊了一声，月永レオ回过神，学着母亲的模样接过伞与包：“呃，欢迎回来？”

他一步上前，生疏地为濑名解领带。对方领会其意，温顺地配合转身，协助他褪下风衣，而后探来手摸头：れおくん脑子烧坏了？作曲家被冰凉的手背激得一抖——十月末的海滨这样冷了吗？

“我父母并不是相敬如宾的模式。比起受宠若惊，更多的是不适应。”

明了原委的濑名泉歉意地笑，不待月永レオ告知他冰箱有饭菜，便自行接过腕上的风衣大步流星回主卧。热脸贴上冷屁股，自己从不擅长卑躬屈膝，小家子气的举止更是不符他的雄狮人设，只得倚在门畔抱臂围观美男换衣：“濑名回来得好早，分明夜生活那样丰富呢？”

“啊……我也很久没和人同居，不习惯家里有别人，但隐约感到れおくん在等，快马加鞭赶回来了。”

——说实话，远远见到亮着灯，比起感动，第一反应是进了贼。月永レオ瞧着指向十一点的时钟，干笑两声以对濑名的犀利，算是吧，等濑名到现在。濑名身披家居服走出，尤为自然地亲亲他的额顶：我去洗澡，れおくん先睡。一脉相承的小布尔乔亚，与他的磨合果真道阻且长。他顶着那枚雨水气息的吻回屋，半小时后出来上卫生间——客卧不自带卫浴。途经餐桌，濑名披着浴袍从边角吃起蛋包饭，留存沙拉酱涂出的歪歪扭扭的心，小盘里热了些菜肴，眸子亮晶晶的：都是れおくん为我做的？

“我以为你早在电台自行解决了。菜是我妈带来的，只有蛋包饭是我做的，为了防止我半夜喊饿搅了濑名的美梦。你吃了也罢。”月永レオ不算实诚地答，打消对方对自己厨艺不切实际的幻想，“我知道不好吃，虽然目前饿不死我自己。”

“我很开心——作为回报我会为れおくん做夜宵的。”

濑名泉颔首，目送他轻掩房门，谨守分寸和边界，延续独居的怡然自若，算是双方共有的牺牲与让步。他在渐甚的雨声中搂着娜塔鲨酱，为自身的寂寞留盏床头灯，让其容纳在床头柜浅淡的留影。濑名大可不必这样死板，他所求的并非冠冕堂皇的官话，濑名不该不知悉。雷厉风行的作曲家被驯服得如宠坏的小猫，有朝一日受冷落，更渴望去讨主人的摸摸抱抱。

——虽然但是，濑名好冷淡！不曾得到却已然患得患失，他不愿想欲擒故纵是否也写进周密的筹划里。忆起往常性事后蜷在濑名怀中看的同人文，提到alpha濑名泉是胡椒粉味道。正主抬眸向他求证：我闻起来当真这么呛吗？与濑名相关的意象，最贴切的莫过于月光与大海，客观来讲颇具平和的功效。而今身着濑名的睡衣，熟谙的气息在雨夜秘而不宣地环裹他、悄无声息地渗入他，不动声色地昭告月永レオ是被缚的猎物，终将沦为濑名泉的所有物。

——无数次由他本人亲手解开对方衣衫，滚进濑名温热的胸膛。蘸满情欲的蓝眸经由细碎的吻注满他肉身铸就的欲望容器，所及之处无不如灼烧般滚烫。不比以往只解开裤链的急不可耐，一个月前的濑名大度地脱光任他欣赏，月永レオ难得乖顺地平躺，顶礼膜拜普世之美的全貌。濑名牵上他描摹自己愈发分明的棱角：れおくん喜欢吗？月光自锁骨淋漓淌下他清隽挺拔的身形，流经肌肉线条的沟壑，黏连在若即若离抚着胸膛叩动心悸的指尖，被濑名一并用手攥紧。

他试探着收回，顾及一瞬袭上对方的落寞而作罢。大病初愈的濑名嗓音嘶哑，却不吝于为欲求铺陈的情话，砂纸打磨般一呼一吸攫住他——想要吗？明知故问地征询，神情却澄净无辜，当真是月光大海浑然天成的化物。濑名泉当然是男人，神明造物般通身欲念的男人，深谙讨好他的技法，从容驱使胯间的猛兽将他搅得七荤八素，一口口喂饱他无尽欲壑的男人。独拥让同性亦能心悦诚服的美，纵使这份美丽逾越性别的藩篱，却无人较他对濑名旺盛的男性荷尔蒙更为知根知底。争强好胜的秉性也好，性事间颤动的喉结也罢，他安居在定期脱毛却毛茸茸的濑名怀里，难舍难分地臣服于他的胯下，仿佛依偎着男性不应钟情的毛绒玩具——

作曲家一手搂住鲨鱼，另只手套弄下身润湿掌心。幻想濑名蘸着湿哒哒的穴猛地挺进时的满足喟叹，对方的狂妄并非无迹可循：他生来且愈甚地顽抗不得濑名，如何能将至简至纯的官能之爱拒之门外。具现于低沉魅惑的烟嗓，一切的由头与秘钥，以此放任亮晶晶的情欲权杖逡巡至灵魂边角。远距离电流打磨爽朗到ooc的笑，亦或近距离喉咙压出的动情喘息——

声音，声音，没有哪刻比起现下更渴望听见濑名的声音。他屏息凝神捕捉一扇门外的动静，仰仗作曲家的天生音感：洗碗机运作的鸣响，桌椅与地面微小的摩擦，濑名开启抑或旋上门扉，吐息翕动在辽远雨夜汪洋的波澜。

已有一个月不曾与之流连性事，经由濑名开发的身体愈发馋得厉害念得恳切。月永レオ擦拭消毒冷落许久的震动棒，再如收听濑名泉节目般娴熟调频，任浸淫不休的雨掩住欲念迭起的喧嚣躁动。迫不及待让它嗡嗡地被饥渴的穴吞进前，先要流连全身模拟濑名的抚触与亲吻。回味他如何操持阴茎玩弄自己，润滑剂冰凉佐以温热的汁水淋漓，绷紧发热的腹肌马达般耸动，冲撞出臀肉淫荡的浅波，胡乱抹一把濡湿的灰发，阖起的眼睫随冲撞振翅，无穷竭的欲念之火便从脊骨里缓缓向外渗透，破开湖面上翠绿色明晃晃的冰。不待他停止前戏照拂会阴部，性幻想对象敲门两声，骇得他一跃而起胡乱套上睡裤，将震动棒一股脑藏到枕下。

“还亮着灯，工作到现在？”

——inspiration飞走了！作曲家如炸毛的猫般嚷，心里有鬼便觉他话中有话。省点电费吧，濑名婆婆妈妈地絮叨，递来热腾腾的蛋羹：就知道れおくん会饿，半夜扫荡我的冰箱却完全不胖，真令人火大。那是要给濑名量体温……月永レオ小声反驳，一口口舀着吃。

“下雨了，れおくん会怕吗？”

“没……”

“不用逞强，需要我陪你——”

——十月啦不会打雷，濑名贸然敲门，打断我的思路该当何罪呢？他斩钉截铁放下碗：濑名请回吧，该在雨声中安享你的美容觉了，却不见一向识时务的濑名起身。月永レオ揣度对方的神态，不知凛然的濑名是否也会畏惧。七岁独居的坚强孩子，当真不曾因风雨交加而躲进衣柜吗？

“……想抱抱你，れおくん。”

湿漉漉的眼眸从容驱使年下的利器，一句示软激起月永レオ的兄性：原来是要投怀送抱呀！他陶醉在好闻的大抱抱里，濑名闷闷的声音经由骨传导，演哥哥便要做足全套，刚想揉揉灰色脑袋便不慎碰到枕头，震动棒嗡嗡地欢叫起来。

“什么东西？”

“你什么都没听见！我，我的手机——”

“你接吧？”

濑名用双臂圈住他，方寸间狐疑半晌，一把扯掉枕头，掏出那柄尺寸可观的震动棒，咂舌道：国内有这样大的尺寸吗？

“在英国买的……”胸怀宽广的“哥哥”被抓包，在濑名愈发灿烂的笑容中深感不安，“但比起它，濑名要更契合我的身体……”

——看来れおくん真的饿了。唇角危险地上扬，揽在腰际的力道渐甚：同居后方便许多，れおくん的任何需求我都责无旁贷。濑名抚上方才耀武扬威的“哥哥”的面庞：“明明我随叫随到，饿的时候为什么不肯告会我？”

“呜，担心麻烦濑名……”

月永レオ心虚地移开视线——れおくん不是乖孩子，就该任我处置。推开火急火燎解他睡衣的手，作曲家慌不择路：“……啊！濑名承诺过的，不戒烟就不给你睡！”

“上次就破例了——れおくん不妨自己闻闻看？”

他蜗居在沐浴后香喷喷的怀抱，仔细嗅嗅甄别：没有烟味，濑名是听话的好宝宝！——れおくん太小瞧我的反侦察能力，心思可真单纯呢？指尖探进水汽点在他唇上，十足的魅惑与暗示：依照濑名家的准则，距离全套“好妻子指南”至少缺一个吻。

“濑名不许擅自吻我！我那是心不甘情不愿——”

让我产生期待都是れおくん的错，这就是年长一方的表率吗？濑名拖着长腔捏他脸，颜面扫地的作曲家后悔不经甄别便听从母亲，将濑名泉视作行端持重好男人。对方看出他的欲迎还拒，却极尽恶劣地谈筹码：“我有没有抽烟，吻我才知道。”

——濑名好恶劣！月永レオ气急败坏一跃而起，却被居高临下压制在床：比起别的，我尤其渴望这个吻。即便明天都没有工作安排……这个体位绝对不行！双腿被对方死死抵住，被丢上船的鱼般翻着肚皮扑腾：“打住！我是濑名的情趣娃娃吗！——‘好妻子指南’对吧，别的什么也未尝不可！”

——哦，那让我瞧瞧れおくん擅长什么？濑名泉忿然起身盘腿而坐。月永レオ大脑飞速运转，相比猛踹一脚濑名裆部连夜跑路，衡量利弊后不愿以终身性福为代价，不情不愿学着平日的母亲，跪坐着向濑名轻轻唤出一句旦那。十足的牵强与勉强，只闻濑名深吸气，他心里打鼓：搞砸了吗？要知濑名家本无这些繁文缛节，崇奉没什么比吻更能表达爱。却被濑名搀起身，怜爱地抚着面庞：怎么办才好，这样的れおくん让我越发不知餍足了。

不可以，不可以吻我，汹涌暗流将他环裹，摇头挣扎反被束得更牢。濑名咬住他的耳朵，有如衔住小猫的后颈：唯独今天格外想……れおくん不肯破例吗？他逼迫自己少看濑名悲戚的神情，心意如蓝眸中涨潮的泪水般堪堪转圜——濑名喝醉了吗？浅浅一个吻，庸俗到迷人的物什，却无承担的胆量。

濑名泉沉声说好。被横丢在床的月永レオ难以置信地回望。他所知的濑名强欲却温吞，恨不得连润滑剂都揣在怀里给他焐热才好。作曲家试图从心绪的杂糅里读懂现今的濑名，孩童索求糖果的无理取闹，亦或情欲纯粹的膨胀，尘封于冰凉的蓝眸，蕴着只容他一睹的零星火光。

“唔……濑名的脸不能给我安全感，但看不到你我会难过。”

——闭嘴。掷地有声。比起“濑名胆肥了居然凶我”，他自知理亏不再火上浇油。被剥去蛋壳般光溜溜，濑名泉几下解开衣裤却不急于提枪上阵，指尖玩弄湿漉漉的穴口，蘸些汁液探进甬道逡巡，弯起指节剐蹭顶弄敏感点——好湿，欲求不满的れおくん背着我悄悄弄过了？

三十岁作曲家倍感羞耻地撅起臀部任濑名捧起细细端详，无助地搂紧怀里的娜塔鲨酱。趴在床上瘫软成一滩水，仍不忘扭动下身去追随手指，齿间泄出缀不成句的咿呀。拍拍屁股就撅起来，不愧是乖巧的橘猫，吸得这样紧，胃口真不小——濑名念念有词，不动声色加重力道，两指模拟肉体冲撞猛烈翻搅，造得他绷紧身子足尖立起抓紧床单几近高潮。

“这样就很好……不必再说那些无谓的话了。总是顺遂你的性子，我的耐心也有限度。受了我这样多恩惠，れおくん偶尔要学着讨好我呢？”

明早还是一条好汉，君子报仇十年不晚，月永レオ视死如归地阖目，亦对少有实践的体位倍感新奇，便不再负隅顽抗，哼哼唧唧任他开发——濑名，濑名，黏连嗓音侵入濑名的神志，软绵绵唤醒囿于蓝眸的野兽。不肯在怜惜中坐以待毙，挑逗的技法信手拈来，深谙同为男人的欲念所在，轻易惹出濑名声声粗喘。身处劣势也打个平手，不服输的秉性催着绿眸骨碌碌转，朦胧泪眼死死缚住濑名，恃宠而骄地自后用手向濑名扒开穴口：“手指怎么够……好饿好馋，快喂我吃濑名的大家伙……”

“真是淫荡啊……”濑名深吸气，“不是我要干你，反倒成了你干我了。”

“嗯哼？濑名喜欢这个体位吗？明明看不见脸——唔！”

回身抛去一个wink，便被死死掐着臀部挺进，茎身直直劈开身体，干净利落碾过他的神经。濑名抚平他虚空中抖动的猫耳，满意收好他高亢的呻吟。若对方不是濑名，他断然不肯屈身服帖于男人的原始兽欲——想要征服、渴望占有，肉体撞出啪啪的鼓噪，黏连出咕啾的水声。进得好深，要被濑名顶穿了，作曲家呜呜哝哝地顽抗，却不否认偶有的粗暴令inspiration格外饱胀。濑名向来不许他在做爱时作曲，见他走神便愈发骑着他死死打桩，将臀肉掐出殷红五指印，几欲将他囚在自己胯间永远钉在床上。

“看不见又如何？会把れおくん干得服服帖帖的只有我，不会是其余任何男人。”

甬道闻言剧烈收缩，直直夹出对方一声闷哼，濑名伏在他颈侧吸咬吮弄，附在耳畔低声施令：不许说我重。暂不论此地无银的成分，沙哑魅惑满蘸欲念的男音回旋在耳际，塞壬的咏唱游弋至灵魂，他被乖顺地降服在身下，并终生与之相联相系。只得听话地搂着鲨鱼，身心承受来势汹汹的硬挺。

好大，好硬，要被濑名压进床里了——汩汩的力道将他一下下向被褥里凿。身着濑名的睡衣怀抱毛绒玩具，不知餍足地撅起屁股逢迎，所幸濑名不曾胁迫他一睹自身的狂乱，而欲求不满的痴态为对方尽收眼底，换来让床板愈发吱呀抗议的狂烈抽插。两瓣饱满臀肉被恣意揉捏成各种形状，些微痛感从尾骨上循汇为滔天快意，磨蹭床单的下体湿哒哒淌着涎水，他伸手覆上自己可怜巴巴遭冷落的性器，而不待他褒奖会忍耐的好孩子，双臂被濑名径直扯过，借力死命地顶弄。作曲家霎时身体上飘，挺立充血的乳首磨蹭鲨鱼玩偶，那几分粗粝更要将他逼疯。这样下去不时便要高潮，他被顶得连声求饶，哭泣与惊呼难舍难分。

“呜……压到我的娜塔鲨酱了！——濑名不许夺走她！”

夺来鲨鱼护在怀里，再被濑名一把抽走。来回争夺数次，他自濑名阴晴不定的神情读懂一二：“濑名吃醋了吗！”

“……”

“哼，只有男女通吃的濑名才会为娜塔鲨酱吃醋！你既然介意，那我勉为其难给它改名叫‘Sharkspeare’——”

碍事的鲨士比亚被丢到旁侧的沙发——既然れおくん是用后面便能高潮的淫荡体质，那可不许你贪心不足偷偷加餐。半跪着骑上他的濑名气定神闲抽离阴茎，与穴口翕动的不舍挽留间造出啵的一声。好渴，月永レオ泪眼朦胧回望他胯间的大家伙，轻唤着濑名张口求喂。如身心被携往伊甸园的雏鸟，亦或亟待授粉的花苞，渴望被上下一同挤开哺育。便目睹身体被整根侵入的全程，龟头再度缓缓挤入甬道，搅出若即若离的余韵。

糟了，他心想，层叠累积的快感堪堪触及秘境的门扉，近乎于同人文中被顶开的生殖腔，预感到身心将被从根源捣弄成濑名的形状。而会读心的濑名猛地揽过脖颈咬上他的唇瓣，顾不得撞得吃痛的鼻尖，暗红色缓缓渗出视野边缘。处子失贞般的鲜血是被攫取的甘霖，甜蜜的毒药被濑名抿着吸吮。他凭本能生疏地回应，勉强忆起亲吻是这般观感，不怪濑名如此沉迷——冰凉的两瓣温软地覆上他，蛇的信子破开牙关灵巧钻入挑弄上颚。他吻技果真有够好，被动享受的吻中捱过半晌，淌出的涎水滴落到锁骨。酣畅淋漓的吻为催化剂，迟来的痛感随绝顶畅美的快意涌来，床板的苦修到了尽头，咣一声二人猛地下沉——

乐高小能手月永レオ的杰作被合力毁于一旦，垮塌的单人床承不起狂烈的性事，身处死迹的废墟收到这枚难舍难分的吻，堪比世界名画的奇景。不待忠贞失守的懊丧，没有拒绝求饶与反抗的时机，月永レオ被活活吻到高潮，并有幸负距离观摩对方冲刺时扭曲痛苦的神色，再一瞬纾解为无尽绵延的畅美，喉结颤动造出一声低低的喘——梦寐以求的濑名音符被他亲自吸入，连同丢盔弃甲的、脆弱愤懑的、现今这般未曾一睹的美味神情。他被濑名拥在绵长余韵的雨夜里，如浮沉在暗夜汪洋的一叶扁舟。意犹未尽的濑名捏起他湿漉漉的下巴舐去他的心神，使出毕生解数圆满修缮这枚收割忠贞的“初吻”。

“嘴巴要被濑名亲肿了！……说吧，又谋划了多久？”

“……每时每刻。满意吗？”

“糟透了，却不差。”

“尝到了吗，我是什么味道？”

“不是胡椒味。海盐、奶油、月光、大海——inspiration！”

“我没尽兴前不许溜去作曲。”猫妈妈般的濑名泉捻住他脖颈，“我答应过你在的地方不会有任何烟味，但你也懂戒烟的困难——今后就拜托れおくん与我接吻做爱来纾解了。”

“……计划通！”

当真被哄骗进他筹备周密的圈套。月永レオ大叹后生可畏不甘地败下阵，而赤诚的真心在他眼前铺展，闪烁的可能性流动成模糊的形状。遑论保质期与时效性，世上会有这样的人，即便只有一位，不愿只把爱视作“当下一时的愿景”。他被濑名拦腰抱到沙发，骑在双腿大敞的濑名怀里，直直坐了尽根，搂上濑名毛茸茸的脑袋，心想那些设问会逐日寻得答案。而硬要概括的话，爱就是这般不讲逻辑，让人着迷，迂腐却永恒的东西。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 床榻了不是因为宜家质量问题，极大可能是月永雷自己组装的时候出了差错。感谢鸽德提供床榻梗，也感谢阿莫给月永雷的鲨鱼起名  
> 2\. 一共11章和薛定谔的两篇番外，今年内一定可以完结！  
> 3\. 其实想写angry sex的，但濑名泉似乎没有angry起来。想写又黄又S的濑名泉，成品好像也就那样子。原本担心自己的濑名泉会比较ooc，但最近官方新剧情完全让我打消顾虑……我看看还有谁再说濑名泉不行！  
> 4\. 这段停更的时间思考了很多，也经历了不少内心斗争。思来想去还是觉得自己能喜欢上泉雷太好了。祝所有pa的泉雷都白头偕老百年好合！  
> 5\. 就看在我昨晚只睡了一个半小时的份上……如果喜欢的话请回到lof给我红蓝评，谢谢了乌乌！（小辣磕头咣咣咣）


End file.
